


Doppelganger

by NattieBug



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Deoppelganger!AU, Doppelganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieBug/pseuds/NattieBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Doppelganger!AU created by Mrpinstripesuit/pinestripe-doodles on Tumblr. So far, the AU only really goes into Ryan's doppelganger. But there will be others, so when the others are actually expanded on, I will continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE PICTURE THIS FIC IS BASED ON: http://pinstripe-doodles.tumblr.com/post/93330817846/i-was-thinking-about-where-doppelganger-ryan-might
> 
> (First off, I'm still working on The Haywood Heist!! I was distracted by this so hopefully now that I finished this, I can get into working on it now!)
> 
> Yeah, this is based off some awesome art work, so check out Pinstripe's blogs and follow for awesome art and more doppelganger!AU~~

It had been a long day of mining in the Achievement City Mineshaft. Everyone was all spread out, mining for coal, iron, and hopefully diamond. Since they’ve already mined most of the gold for their towers, it was always a pleasant surprise to find gold ore. Everyone kept in contact with each other mini headsets with build in microphones. As per usual, someone was bickering about something when something went wrong. Michael almost falling into lava but losing the three diamonds he found in the process, Gavin making fun of how me messed up causing Michael to go searching for the Brit and chasing him as he threatened to beat up the prick. Geoff and Jack just annoyed that they never find anything, and Ray just ignoring everyone, off doing his own thing.

Ryan though, just happened to stumble into a cave that no one has found before. It was in the deepest parts of the city when he saw specks of bedrock on the ground. He lit up some torches and placed them all around to give him better sight and to keep away some of the monsters. His eyes lit up as he saw the was lined with hundreds of bits of diamond, as well as other ores they needed. There was even a large quantity of gold ore. Taking out his diamond pickaxe, Ryan swung hard at the imbedded materials, pulling out some of the diamond. He’d never seen such beautiful diamonds in just their rough state. He placed the gem into the pack and tried calling for the others.

“Hey guys, you’re not gonna believe what I just found! Come find me, I’m gonna need help with all  these diamonds and other ores I found!”

But his only response was static. He pulled out the ear piece to examine it, it didn’t appear to be broken or out of battery life, he figured he was just too far underground and away from the others to get a good signal. He turned off the device, placing it into his pack, preferring to just save the battery for when he returns to the surface, knowing he’ll be down in this cave for a long time.

“Might as well get what I can, then the others can come help me later when I show them all I’ve found,” Ryan stated positively to himself. He took hold of his pickaxe once more and begun the tedious task of digging out the diamond, coal, iron, and gold. Quickly his pack filled with all the new goods; knowing his friends would be thrilled by all the new materials. He looked around and took note about how he hardly made a dent into how much material was still left. He picked up a few of his torches, leaving a couple so he can find his way back. As the cave got darker, a faint purple glow slowly filled the cavern. But it was so faint, Ryan almost missed it had he not heard some crumbling of the rocks further in.

Curiosity got the better of him and Ryan made his way deeper into the cave. The purple glow slowly got brighter as he went down into the deepest part of the unsearched cave. When he reached the end, Ryan placed some torches down, laying his pack down nearby. Feeling uneasy, Ryan fished out the small communicator, switching it on and placing it in his ear, trying to reach his friends.

“Geoff? Jack? I found something down here, I could really use a hand. Gavin, Michael, Ray?”

He sighed in frustration, only receiving static in response once more, pulling it off and turning it off again. It didn’t take long for him to actually find the source of the purple glow, and honestly he was just expecting it to be a Nether portal that might’ve been left and forgotten about. But with all the resources nearby, it couldn’t have been one that he or his friends left all the way down here. He approached a wall that the light came from, looking closely, Ryan found that it wasn’t a Nether portal like he suspected. But he had no idea what it was. As he came up to it, the purple light faded away, leaving a large round mirror with a golden frame. It held his reflection but still had a purple mist in its glass, looking like the opening of a portal.

It was definitely an odd mirror, Ryan had never seen anything like it before. His reflection looked pale, despite the purple haze covering the glass. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. He was about to leave and just find the others to tell them, but before he backed away, he saw some dark figures behind his reflection, coming up pretty fast too.

He spun around, diamond sword ready but there was nothing there. He took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself before lowering his weapon. Ryan scanned his surroundings with a sharp eye, listening intently for any sort of movement. Silence was all the filled his ears for a couple minutes until it was shattered by a slow cracking from behind him. Slowly, Ryan turned back to the mirror, but was slightly confused when there didn’t seem to be any cracks on its surface despite how loud the cracking was.

Ryan felt his body run cold when he focused on his reflection once more. It was still him but it wasn’t at the same time. The mirror image was moving freely in the mirror, smiling softly as he motioned with his hand to approach the mirror. Ryan gulped in fear, nothing about this was right, aside from the obvious fact that his reflection shouldn’t be moving on its own. The Ryan in the purple glass seemed…darker, Ryan wasn’t sure how to word it. What sent chills down Ryan’s spine, though, was that the reflections eyes weren’t his own, they were just solid black. The other seemed to be speaking to him, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Ryan carefully walked closer to the mirror, looking past his other self into the world behind him. His eyes widened when there was just this familiar barren land, a dark sky covering everything.

“Is that...The End? Where we defeated the Ender Dragon?” Ryan wondered out loud. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but the Ryan in the other world turned and looked behind him, turning back and nodding.

“You can understand me?”

Another nod.

“Why can’t I hear you then?”

The black-eyed Ryan shifted, looking away, frustration written on his face.

“Do you think you could answer my questions? This is a lot to take in,” Ryan admitted to the other. The figure shrugged, motioning Ryan to ask his questions.

“Okay…um…who are you?” Ryan asked, the other just giving a blank stare before visibly sighing, pointing at himself and then to Ryan. He blushed, mumbling that he should’ve known that.

“Well, why do you have black eyes?”

Other Ryan scratched the back of his head in thought, before pointing to The End behind him.

“The Ender magic?”

A nod.

“How did you get there? I mean if you’re me, or I’m you, or whatever, you had to get there somewhere. How?” Ryan pressed.

It seemed to have caught the other off guard, seeing the genuine shock and shift to thought. After a moment, he pointed to his side, pulling up his shirt and pointing at a large scar. Ryan pulled up his own shirt, looking at his scar, remembering that was where one of the Endermen got him while fighting the dragon, remembering that he bleed a lot.

“So…because I was attacked and my blood was left in The End, the Ender magic created a….doppelganger of myself?”

The doppelganger nodded, seemingly excited that Ryan understood what was going on. While thinking of another question, Ryan knocked over the torch that lit up the cave. He set it back up, but when he did, he accidentally burned his hand. He shouted in pain, cursing that he burned himself. Looking up at the doppelganger, he saw how he also cradled his hand. He looked at his hand then to the doppelganger again.

“You can feel my pain?”

A simple nod.

“Have you always felt it?”

Another nod.

“Can I feel yours?”

The black-eyed version thought before shrugging, Ryan asked if there was a way to tell but the other wasn’t willing to try.

“I just have one more question…” Ryan said. The doppelganger noticed a change in his voice and looked curiously.

“Is there anyway…that I can save you? I mean…if you’re me and you’ve just been trapped in The End with all those Endermen and feeling my pain, there has to be something I can do. You’re only in there because I got hurt.”

Ryan watched as his other had a look of confusion before going into thought. He wasn’t sure how to feel but was disheartened when the other just shook his head. The black-eyed version of himself looked a bit defeated, raising his hand up to the mirror. Ryan was unsure of what to do, there was no way they could go back to The End to save this clone. The others probably wouldn’t even believe him, thinking he’d gone crazy again. He looked up apologetically at the doppelganger, he lifted his hand, moving to touch the mirror where the other was trapped.

But once his hand touched the glass, it started rippling like water. The defeated look of the doppelganger turned into a sinister grin. He moved towards Ryan, his hand grabbing Ryan’s arm. With a shout, Ryan started pulling back, worried the other would pull him back into The End. But the doppelganger went with him as he pulled back, his other arm coming through the mirror, grabbing Ryan’s neck.

“What!? The fuck is going on!?” Ryan cried, pulling back more, his free hand grabbing the arm that was grabbing his neck. The Ryan that was from The End started pulling himself through, keeping a firm grip on Ryan.

“ _Well, well, that took longer than I though. Who knew I was such a chatter box,_ ” the other Ryan hissed, black eyes seemingly darker than before. His voice sounded like Ryan’s, but was all distorted, like there was more than one voice speaking.

Ryan tried pushing the other away, but it was useless with the tight grip around his throat. The doppelganger just laughed as Ryan grew weaker, falling to his knees.

“ _Thank you so much for bringing me back home…it’s been so long…_ ” the other gloated, kneeling down, holding Ryan’s head in his hands, “ _Thank you, Ryan. You’ve been a real help. Maybe you can help me some more? I’m sorry for doing that, I’ve just been trapped there for so long, I was desperate to get out. Is there any way you can forgive me?_ ”

Ryan looked up, dazed and confused, he only grunted. The doppelganger sighed, shaking him a bit.

“ _Ryan, forgive me, please,_ ” he said, almost like telling him to do so. Still in a daze, Ryan only nodded, saying he was forgiven. After a moment, Ryan came back to his senses, standing shakily. The doppelganger helping him up.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” he asked.

Ryan nodded, waving him off. Ryan looked over his doppelganger, noticing that he wasn’t paler than himself, more as…duller than himself. From his clothes, skin, and hair, everything about the other Ryan was just duller in color. After allowing himself to recover, he looked towards the mirror, it completely shattered, he looked to himself. He found that a bit weird still.

“Do you know what caused it to break?” he asked.

“ _Maybe it did when I came through,_ ” the other offered. Ryan shrugged, stretching to allow his bones to pop and retrieved his bags.

“Hopefully the others might know what to do, this is certainly a predicament,” Ryan sighed.

“ _No, don’t take me to them. I won’t go,_ ” the other hissed hatefully, Ryan raising an eyebrow before shrugging.

“Fine, don’t go. Stay down here, see if I care,” Ryan yawned.

“ _I’ll go back with you, but I won’t see the others. Just take me to your house, I can stay there until you can help me out,_ ” the other Ryan said, a dark grin on his face.

“Ugh, fine. You can stay at my house then. Just stay out of sight, alright?”

“ _Sure thing,_ ” he purred. After a bit of internal debating, Ryan agreed and allowed his darker copy of himself to follow him back home. They made their way through the caves together and watched out for each other.

But what Ryan didn’t notice was every time he agreed to do something his doppelganger asked or suggested, from the small order to forgive him to telling him to bring him back to his house, whenever Ryan did what the other wanted him to, a faint purple light glowed in his eyes.

Once the two had returned home, Ryan left the other inside, telling him to stay put and out of sight. The doppelganger leaned against the wall, thinking long and hard until the same sinister smile returned, looking more devious with his black eyes as he murmured to himself.

“ _That moron Ryan…already starting to fall into my trap. Soon, he’ll do whatever I tell him to. Not only that, but the others will make their way back here as well. And once they’re all back, we’ll destroy Achievement City by simply driving its six civilians completely mad. They’ll be so paranoid by each other, it’ll be so much fun! They’re so pathetic! Those assholes better not take their sweet time getting here. I don’t wanna be stuck to this moron for a long time._ ”

The doppelganger continued to gloat to himself, he didn’t hear Ryan come back. He missed most of it, but heard something about others coming back as well. Ryan wasn’t too sure what to do, so he quickly went to Geoff, begging the man to follow.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but please just come with me! I don’t know what to do, and if I just told you, you wouldn’t believe me!”

Geoff relented and followed Ryan back to his home. Ryan entered, giving his other self a cold glare before allowing Geoff inside. Other Ryan’s black eyes narrowed in anger, but kept quiet.

“Uh, Ryan? What exactly am I looking at?” Geoff asked, puzzled.

Ryan gestured to his clone, “What do you mean, Geoff? THIS! What should we do with him!?”

After a few moments, Geoff only frowned, “Ryan, there’s nothing there.”

“What!?”

“You heard me,” Geoff said, “there isn’t anything there! I think you spent too much time underground. You should’ve went back up when you couldn’t talk to us anymore. What if something had happened to you? We wouldn’t have been able to get to you.”

“Geoff, I get that, but there’s a clone of me standing right here!” Ryan yelled, getting annoyed.

“Ryan, there isn’t anything thing there. Not even a clone of you! Fucking thank god, too. Having one of you is enough! Same for the others. Maybe you breathed in too many gasses when you were down there, you might be hallucinating for now…go to sleep and rest. I’ll check on you in the morning.”

And with that, Geoff left. Ryan stood there, dumbfounded until his doppelganger chuckled.

“Why couldn’t he see you!?”

“ _Because I’m not him. I’m you,_ ” he grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re up to….but whatever it is, even if they can’t see you, I’ll make sure you don’t do anything to them,” Ryan growled.

Hours passed by, the doppelganger was sat at the table and chair, reading one of Ryan’s books. Ryan kept dozing off and on for a while until the duller version of himself sighed.

“ _You know, just cause they can’t see me, it doesn’t mean I’m gonna go fuck with them. I don’t even wanna see them anyway. You’re the one that brought Geoff,_ ” he scoffed, looking Ryan over.

“ _Why don’t you go to bed? And before you ask, I don’t sleep. It’s the Ender magic,_ ” he grinned. After a moment, Ryan nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go to bed…” he mumbled, a quick flash of purple in his eyes the doppelganger smirked when he saw.

“ _Sleep well, Ryan,_ ” he grinned darkly as Ryan fell asleep in his bed, but sighed softly.

“ _This is gonna end up being too easy to gain his control. Maybe after he’s rested, it’ll be more of a challenge. I want this to be fun, after all,_ ” he smirked as he watched his true self sleep soundly in the bed.


End file.
